The present invention relates to a blade or vane for a turbomachine as well as for an axial turbomachine.
Known from WO 2012/095067 A1 is a turbomachine blade with tuning or impulse elements, which do not substantially reduce the resonances of the blade dissipatively by friction, but rather reduce them by detuning the resonant frequencies by means of impulse-like impact contacts.